Random
by lilaah
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Apenas mais uma fanfic de Shaman King escrita pela minha necessidade de aprender a escrever comédia/romance e frustração por quase não ter mais fanfictions de SK YohxAnna novas e com muitos capítulos em português.
1. Mudança de Planos

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King e os personagens presentes nesta fanfic não me pertencem (exceto pela Melody Harris – esta foi criada por mim), mas sim ao grande Hiroyuki Takei. Não pretendo receber nenhum tipo de retorno financeiro com a publicação desta fanfiction na internt, ela serve apenas para eu treinar minha capacidade de escrever comédia e para a diversão da autora, amigos, e possíveis leitores que talvez a fic venha a ter.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Yoh Asakura corria pelas ruas de Tóquio muito apressado. Há dez minutos, seu pai havia ligado e pedido para que largasse tudo que estivesse fazendo e voltasse para a sede de sua família. O problema, é que Yoh estava no meio de uma apresentação de história sobre a Era Meiji. Teve que implorar a professora que o deixa-se sair com a desculpa que era uma urgência familiar. Bom, não deixava de ser, mas o garoto não podia ter absoluta certeza. Mikihisa Asakura podia ser demasiado exagerado às vezes. Bom, era melhor que fosse algo realmente importante, porque seu amigo, Ren, não havia ficado nem um pouco feliz quando soube que teria que fazer o resto da apresentação sozinho. "Você vai pagar caro por isso, Asakura", ele declarou com seu rosto contorcido de raiva. Apesar de saber que o amigo provavelmente falava sério, Yoh riu da lembrança.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o menino acabou esbarrando em alguém, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. O fone de ouvido laranja que já fazia parte do jovem Asakura voou de sua cabeça e foi parar ao lado da outra vítima do acidente.  
– Me desculpa... Você está bem? - Yoh perguntou enquanto se levantava e olhava para a pessoa que havia derrubado - Ah, Tamao-chan. Realmente peço desculpas. - e, assim, estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota a levantar-se.  
– Y-yoh-sama. - gaguejou a jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, aceitando a ajuda do amigo de infância. - Eu que peço desculpas, ando tão distraída...  
Yoh Asakura riu. O que fez a menina corar um pouco.  
– Ah, Tamao, se você estava distraída, então eu estava nas nuvens.  
– Tá certo.. ahn.. - ela parecia não saber o que falar - Me desculpa de qualquer jeito, Yoh-sama. - logo depois, se abaixou e pegou os fones de ouvido colocando-os nas mãos do garoto. - Se me permite perguntar... Para onde o senhor estava indo com tanta pressa?  
– Ah, meu pai. Ele me chamou... Disse que havia algo urgente para conversar comigo.  
Tamao pareceu se assustar.  
– Então ele chamou o senhor também?  
– Você também foi chamada? - o menino se assustou - Hmm... o que será afinal que ele está planejando?  
– Você acha que pode ter haver com... Você sabe... - a menina mais uma vez corou e voltou seu olhar para os pés. Definitivamente não conseguia falar direito com Yoh sobre esse assunto, mesmo com o fato deles serem amigos de infância.  
– Nosso casamento? - perguntou Yoh indiferente - Bom, só vamos descobrir quando chegarmos em casa, não?  
Sim, casamento. Tamao e Yoh eram noivos. Mas não porque eles queriam, mas sim porque a família Asakura assim decidiu. Na verdade, Tamao não se importaria nem um pouco que este casamento realmente acontecesse, afinal era muito apaixonada por seu amigo desde pequena. Mas Yoh pensava de uma maneira diferente. Ele nunca viu Tamao dessa forma e não queria ser obrigado a casar... Porém, depois de tantas e tantas discussões com seu pai, o jovem perdeu as esperanças e se acomodou com a ideia de passar o resto da vida ao lado de Tamao. Não seria feliz, é claro, mas talvez pudesse aprender a amar a menina com o tempo.  
Depois de algum tempo caminhando juntos o jovem casal parou diante de uma enorme casa. A sede da família Asakura. Era quase impossível para os dois não perder o fôlego diante dela, mesmo que tenham passado toda a sua vida entre aquelas enormes paredes.  
– Tadaima! - Yoh gritou assim que abriu a porta da sala de sua casa. Acompanhado por sua noiva, este trocou os seus tênis por sandálias de madeira que estavam na entrada.  
– Okaeri, Yoh-kun. - uma mulher de longos cabelos negros o recebeu com um abraço. Keiko Asakura, a mãe de Yoh, parecia um pouco cansada.  
– Está tudo bem, mamãe? - o menino perguntou desfazendo o abraço. - Parece um pouco pálida..  
– Acordei com um pouco de febre, meu filho. Mas não é nada que deva se preocupar. Já estou melhor. Agora vamos, os dois, Micky-kun está esperando vocês no pátio dos fundos.  
Para a surpresa de Yoh e sua futura esposa, não era apenas o chefe da família Asakura que os esperava sentado em uma das mesas de vidro redondas que eram espalhadas pelo enorme pátio. A avó de Yoh, a senhora Kino, também se encontrava no local. Como sempre, seu rosto parecia severo, mas naquele dia, ele estava ainda mais duro, e completamente direcionado para a menina de cabelos rosa que se encontrava alguns centímetros atrás do garoto com fones de ouvido.  
– Vovó... - começou Yoh. Não sabia exatamente o que falar, sempre ficava nervoso com a presença de sua avó materna. - O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na pousada?  
– Isso são modos de receber sua avó, Yoh-kun! - Keiko falou dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de seu filho.  
Yoh ficou vermelho e mexeu nos cabelos, estava muito sem graça.  
– Desculpe, vovó... É que a senhora não costuma a vir aqui em casa, então.. bem..  
A senhora Kino era uma mulher muito velha que possuía uma pousada do outro lado da cidade. Como era cega, não saia muito de casa. Sendo sempre ajudada por suas "alunas", Anna Kyoyama e Melody Harris.  
– Pare de falar, garoto. - a velha mulher falou se levantando da cadeira. - Não estou aqui para conversa fiada. Vim apenas dar-lhe um aviso.  
– Q-qual? - Yoh gaguejou. Tamao continuou protegida atrás de seu noivo, não gostava muito da senhora Kino, tinha medo dela.  
– Você e essa garotinha aí não vão precisar mais se casar. - falou sem cerimônia.  
– Ah, senhora Kino... - Mikihisa começou a falar - ele, aliás, todos sabiam que este não era o tipo de notícia que se dava daquela forma. Afinal, a família Asakura tinha muita consideração por Tamao e sabiam exatamente o que ela sentia por Yoh.  
A primeira reação de Yoh foi entrar em choque. Ele simplesmente ficou parado olhando para a sua avó cega e tentando processar a informação que acabara de receber. Não iria mais se casar, não iria mais casar com a Tamao. Não teria mais um futuro infeliz. Um sorriso enorme brotou em sua face.  
– Isso é sério? - exclamou animado.  
Ao ver a animação de Yoh, a menina de cabelos cor de chiclete não conteve as lágrimas. Não havia possibilidade de aguentar aquilo, por isso, saiu correndo daquele pátio e foi em direção ao seu quarto.  
Yoh nem mesmo notou os movimentos de sua ex-noiva, mesmo que todos (até mesmo a senhora Kino - sabe-se Deus como) estivessem olhando exatamente para o lugar onde a garota desaparecera. Ele estava absorto em um devaneio, em um mundo onde não precisaria mais ser obrigado a casar com quem não queria. Um mundo que foi arrancado dele sem piedade no momento em que sua avó abriu a boca.  
– Não fique tão animado, rapaz. Tenho uma nova noiva para você.  
– Aaaahn? Mas.. Mas..  
– Sem "mas"! Eu resolvi desfazer o seu noivado com aquela menina porque você precisa de alguém que seja realmente rigorosa, alguém que o faça crescer. Não aquela abestalhada que foi instruída pelo imbecil do seu pai.  
– Hey! - Mikihisa exclamou ao ouvir o seu nome.  
– Preciso de alguém de minha confiança. - disse por fim, ignorando a intromissão do genro.  
– E... Quem seria essa pessoa? - perguntou Yoh se segurando para não gritar com sua avó.  
– Anna, querida, pode vir aqui um minuto?  
"O que? Anna? Não... não pode ser", pensou Yoh enquanto virava-se em direção a porta de entrada do pátio para ver quem apareceria.  
Uma menina de cabelos curtos e loiros, usando um vestido preto e um lenço vermelho na cabeça entrou no local. Anna Kyoyama. O maior pesadelo de qualquer pessoa.  
– Diga "olá" para a sua futura esposa, meu neto.  
"Eu estou morto, não, não.. eu estou no inferno. É a única explicação", pensou o menino enquanto encarava o olhar severo da garota a sua frente. Um olhar exatamente igual ao da sua avó.

* * *

**Era Meiji** - Período de quarenta e cinco anos do reinado do Imperador Meiji do Japão.  
**-chan** - Sufixo que denota a forma carinhosa de chamar as pessoas quando se tem intimidade, familiaridade. É mais usado para crianças, ou entre mulheres, não que não seja usado para homens.  
**-sama** - O sufixo "-sama" serve para mostrar um respeito muito grande por alguém.  
**Tadaima** - Usado quando se volta para casa, algo como "Cheguei!"  
**Okaeri** - Usado quando alguém volta para casa, como "Bem vindo de volta!"  
**-kun**- usado para crianças ou jovens como modo carinhoso de se chamar meninos. Também pode ser usado como um sinal de camaradagem e amizade.

* * *

Bom, fim de primeiro capítulo! Me desculpem caso não tenham gostado.. a verdade é que não tenho muita habilidade para escrever comédia, romance ou comédia-romântica. Esse, aliás, foi o propósito para eu ter criado esta fanfic. Além de fazer alguns capítulos extras "especiais" de presente para algumas amigas, serve para a amadora aqui tentar aprimorar a escrita. Afinal, uma pessoa que deseja ser escritora deveria saber escrever qualquer coisa, certo?

Enfim, até o próximo capítulo! :D


	2. Torta de Limão

Respondendo as Reviews :D

**Tiagoasakura**- Meu fã? hahhaha, obrigada, mas não é para tanto. Pode deixar que eu vou continuar! E você continue lendo, ok?!

**MaNgA aLbInA** - Ah, que bom que gostou, fico feliz de verdade! Bom, aqui está o próximo capítulo :D espero que goste dele tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, E, sim, ele vai mostrar como Yoh e Anna se conheceram. Volte sempre ;D

* * *

Capítulo 2.

_Me fala duas coisas? Hmm.. torta de limão e porão! Hehe, isso vai dar em merda. - conversa entre eu e uma amiga... o resultado foi esse capítulo. **Bruna A.** esse vai para você ;D s2_

_"Bom, é ter você no meu coração. É doce amargo, torta de limão..."_- Mirmo Zibang Opening

– Como é que é? - a voz de Ren Tao possuía um leve tom de irritação – Seu pai te chamou para que?  
– Já falei, não vou repetir. – Yoh apoiou sua cabeça na carteira escondendo-a com os braços.  
– Anna Kyoyama é sua nova noiva?  
O menino de fones de ouvido laranja apenas deixou escapar um pequeno ruído sofrido de sua garganta, seu amigo meneou a cabeça desgostoso.  
– Não acredito que perdeu o final da apresentação por algo assim. – falando isso, afastou-se do jovem Asakura e se dirigiu ao seu assento.  
Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ren era a segunda pessoa para quem confessara o terrível incidente do dia anterior e, assim como Manta – seu melhor amigo –, sua reação foi a simples indiferença. Podia ainda ouvir a voz distorcida pelo telefone do baixinho quando ligara para ele na noite passada: "Qual é o motivo para tanto drama? Yoh tinha uma noiva antes e tem uma noiva agora. Não mudou muito." Mas eles não entendiam... mudava muito, mudava tudo. Seus amigos não conheciam Anna o suficiente para saberem quem ela era. Mas ele conhecia, ah, conhecia bastante.  
Ainda lembrava claramente do dia em que a viu pela primeira vez, não devia ter mais do que oito anos de idade, sorriu pela imagem que lhe veio a mente, aquela era – provavelmente – a única boa lembrança que ele possuía de Anna Kyoyama.

_ Era uma tarde chuvosa e fria de outono quando Keiko Asakura o mandou até a casa de sua avó Kino. Levando em seu braço direito uma cesta cheia de grandes fatias de tortas de limão e deliciosos bolinhos de chocolate, lutava com seus magricelos bracinhos para segurar o guarda-chuva que insistia em querer escapar de suas mãos.  
A casa de Kino se localizava do outro lado da cidade de Tóquio, quilômetros e quilômetros distante da sede da família Asakura. Yoh sempre se perguntava o porquê de sua mãe se irritar tanto de seus resmungos quando ela o mandava para lá. Se queria tanto que os doces fossem estregues porque não ia ela mesma? Não era sua mãe que teria que atravessar a cidade de Tóquio inteira, afinal. Então, ela não tinha do que reclamar.  
Além disso, o garoto não gostava muito de visitar sua avó porque... bem, ela era a sua avó. Kino Asakura não era como qualquer senhora normal e agradável, ela era sempre dura, fria e distante com seu neto. Yoh sentia arrepios em sua espinha apenas de olhar para ela, possuía um inegável medo de sua própria avó. Havia também o fato de que ela não o deixava em paz, sempre com a mesma conversa dizendo que o menino era muito relaxado e precisava se tornar mais preocupado e responsável. Aqueles comentários o irritavam de verdade. Pelo amor de Buda, ele tinha oito anos com o que afinal precisaria se preocupar?  
A única parte verdadeiramente boa daquela visita era a Melody. Melody Harrison era uma graciosa garotinha inglesa que havia sido enviada pelo seus pais para que a senhora Kino cuidasse de sua educação. Sim, a idosa era alguém realmente sábia e importante, tendo muitas meninas – de famílias ricas espalhadas pelo mundo – como espécies de discípulas. Na verdade, o que elas aprendiam mesmo era como ser boas esposas. Se existem casamentos arranjados ainda hoje? Ah, você faz ideia!  
– Ah, Yoh-kun! Ainda bem que chegou, estava ficando preocupada. – uma garota de longas e onduladas madeixas douradas correu ao seu encontro, dando-lhe um abraço.  
– Hehehe – o menino deu sua costumeira risada retribuindo o abraço de sua amiga – Sabia que eu estava a caminho, Mel?  
Ela sorriu.  
_– _Sim! Sua mãe ligou mais cedo avisando. Vem, vamos entrar. – ela segurou a mão de Yoh e o guiou pelo jardim da pousada.  
Quando entrou na casa percebeu que sua avó não se encontrava na cadeira de balanço onde costumava a ficar durante todo dia.  
_– _Vovó não está em casa?  
– Não, não. Ela foi comprar umas roupas junto com a Naomi. – falando isso, a doce garotinha se dirigiu a cozinha – Você quer chá, Yoh? Acabei de preparar.  
– Sim, por favor – ajoelhou-se em frente a baixa mesa que havia na sala principal. – Comprar roupas? Desde quando a vovó sai para comprar coisas ela mesma? Porque não mandou só a Naomi?  
– Ah... isso... bem, é que... – ela voltou com uma bandeja contendo alguns pratos vazios, três xícaras e um bule.  
O aroma doce do chá recém preparado inundou a sala de entrada. Yoh olhou para as três xícaras e franziu o cenho.  
– Vocês estão com algum hóspede na pousada? – devido aquela época do ano – outono – não havia muitas pessoas querendo se hospedar em pousadas, por isso, o lugar sempre ficava vazio durante a estação.  
Melody sentiu-se um tanto incomodada enquanto tirava as guloseimas da cesta trazida por Yoh.  
– Bem... Seria melhor que a Kino-sensei te explicasse já que ela é a dona da pousada, mas... como ela não está aqui... – então, levantou-se e correu até a escada que levava ao andar de cima. – Eu já volto, ok?  
O menino não entendeu muito bem a reação de sua amiga, mas deu de ombros. Colocou uma das fatias de torta de limão em um dos pratos e serviu-se do delicioso chá feito por Melody, que, mesmo com apenas nove anos, era uma ótima cozinheira. Estava prestes a colocar uma colherada do doce em sua boca quando percebeu que sua amiga havia voltado.  
Olhou na direção dela para cumprimentá-la, mas assustou-se ao ver que não estava sozinha. Acompanhando a pequena havia uma outra garotinha também de cabelos loiros, porém mais escuros e curtos. Ela o encarou com a expressão vazia, os olhos cor de chocolate fizeram Yoh sentir um leve arrepio na coluna. Aquela menina emanava um aura realmente assustadora.  
– Yoh, esta é... bem, nós a chamamos de Anna. Anna Kyoyama.  
– Anna Kyoyama? – inclinou a cabeça ao ouvir o estranho nome.  
_– _Ahn.. Na verdade, não sabemos qual o nome de verdade, mas... Há alguns dias, a Kino-sensei estava em Aomori e a encontrou vagando nas redondezas do Monte Osore, por isso resolveu chamá-la de Kyoyama. E Anna.. bem, quer dizer "cheia de graça" e ela é a menina mais bonita que a gente já viu.  
Era realmente uma criança muito bonita, vestia uma yukata rosa, que Yoh reconheceu como sendo de Melody e se agarrava na mesma como se a menina fosse protegê-la de qualquer coisa.  
– Mas ela não sabe o próprio nome? – o menino perguntou pousando seu olhar preocupado na garotinha. Melody meneou a cabeça.  
– Ela não fala, Yoh-kun, por mais que a gente tente. E sempre que perguntamos algo relacionado em como ela foi para em um lugar como aquele ou quem são seus pais, a Anna-chan acaba chorando. – ela pegou na mão de Anna e a guiou até a mesa, se acomodando ao lado do menino. – A única coisa que conseguimos descobrir até agora foi a sua idade. Ela tem oito anos, assim como você  
Anna parecia estar alheia a toda conversa dos dois e continuava a se agarrar em Melody como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante. As outras duas crianças também não pareciam estar prestando muita atenção na menina até o momento em que a mesma se inclinou em direção à torta de limão de Yoh e enterrou suas pequenas mãozinhas lá.  
O garoto se assustou no início, mas depois que viu a menina colocar a mão suja de torta na boca, ele começou a rir.  
– Está com fome, Anna? – ele perguntou com um tom carinhoso em sua voz – Pode ficar com a minha torta se quiser, minha mãe que fez. Eu pego outra para mim. – ele empurrou o prato a sua frente para a garotinha.  
A mesma olhou para Yoh sem expressão alguma e depois olhou para Melody como se perguntasse se podia realmente comer aquilo.  
– Pode comer se quiser, Anna-chan. – a garotinha loira falou sorrindo.  
Anna, então enterrou novamente suas mãos na torta a levando inteiramente até a boca.  
– Parece que ela gostou da torta de sua mãe, Yoh.  
– Quem não gosta? Minha mãe cozinha muito bem, Mel. Pega uma também. – sem esperar por uma resposta, o menino pegou uma das fatias e colocou em um prato, empurrando para ela, depois apanhou o bule de chá para servir Anna e Melody._

_Algum tempo se passou, Melody e Yoh resolveram assistir um pouco de televisão enquanto esperavam a avó do primeiro. Anna ficou perto deles por um tempo, mas depois levantou e foi andar pela casa. Não demorou muito para eles sentirem falta da garota._  
_Andaram por toda a pousada a procura da pequena, mas parecia não haver sinal dela. Estavam começando a se desesperar quando o menino parou de repente fazendo um sinal para que sua amiga, que começara a perguntar o que houve, ficasse em silêncio. Ao longe, ouviram um choro baixinho ecoando pelos corredores do local. _  
_– Vem, já sei onde ela está. – Melody puxou Yoh pela mão e o guiou até a cozinha. Então, Yoh notou algo que sempre havia passado despercebido pelo seus olhos. Do chão revestido de madeira podia-se ver uma espécie de alçapão aberto._  
_– Como ela encontrou isso aqui, pelo amor de Buda! – a menininha exclamou descendo as escadas que davam para o porão – Quase ninguém consegue enxergar essa entrada._  
_– Eu mesmo nunca havia notado! – exclamou o menino seguindo sua amiga escadaria abaixo._  
_O choro foi aumentando a medida que eles desciam, assim como o cheiro insuportável de mofo. Aquele lugar parece que não era limpo a séculos!_  
_– Anna-chan? – Yoh se aproximou da garotinha que estava sentada em um dos cantos do local. Nunca conseguiu ver alguém sofrendo, por isso, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, abraçou a menina. – Por que está chorando, ehn?_  
_Sentindo os braços do garotinho a envolvendo, Anna o olhou surpresa. Ninguém nunca havia tomado uma iniciativa assim, ninguém nunca a havia abraçado. Mas esta surpresa durou apenas alguns poucos segundos, pois os olhos da menina voltaram a ficar marejados. Agarrando-se a gola da blusa de Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyama começou a chorar de novo, mas alto desta vez._  
_Melody sentou ao lado dos dois e ficou em silêncio. Era melhor assim... Quem sabe alguém como o Yoh fizesse a nova hóspede da pousada abrir seu coração? Sorriu ao constatar que sua teoria estava correta ao ouvir, pela primeira vez, a voz de Anna._  
_– Y-yoh – a garotinha gaguejou com a voz rouca pela falta de uso._  
_Surpreso, Yoh a encarou, seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam muito vermelhos devido ao choro excessivo, não que isso a fizesse ficar feia, ela estava bastante bonita._  
_– O que foi? – ele respondeu._  
_– Eu quero mais torta de limão._

Aquela havia sido a primeira impressão que ele teve de sua noiva. Uma garota doce e fofa, mas – é claro – como nada é o que parece nesta vida, três anos depois, ele reencontrou Anna, e digamos que este encontro não foi muito agradável...

* * *

**-sensei** - "é vulgarmente traduzido para "professor". Contudo, esse não é o sentido genuíno deste sufixo.  
"-sensei" é usado para falar de pessoas "que nasceram antes" (de nós) e que, por esse motivo, têm mais conhecimentos e experiência numa determinada área.  
Por exemplo, "-sensei" é usado para falar de mestres em Artes Plásticas, Artes Marciais ou Literatura."  
**Yukata** - é uma vestimenta japonesa. Geralmente pessoas usando yukatas são vistas nos festivais japoneses e nos festivais de fogos de artifícios (hanabi) e outros eventos tradicionais de verão. É uma forma casual de quimono e é frequentemente usado após o banho em hotéis tradicionais (ryokans) e em onsens. A palavra yukata significa literalmente roupa de banho.  
**Aomori** - é a cidade capital da província de Aomori no Japão.  
**Monte Osori** - é uma região montanhosa no centro da remota Península de Shimokita na província de Aomori, Japão.  
**Kyoyama**- tem a mesma escrita de Monte Osore, o Monte do Medo.

* * *

Bom, é isso. Na verdade, este capítulo era para ser maior, mostrando também o segundo encontro desses dois XD mas eu estou meio que sem tempo para escrever por causa das provas, então resolvi publicar ele até aqui e depois colocar o resto em outro capítulo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo... ele é uma homenagem especial a uma das minhas melhores amigas e gêmea do coração, Bruna A. 3 Eu te amo muito, muito.. e espero que goste disso aqui, apesar de ter ficado meio simples demais e gostei muito de escrever!  
É isso pessoal. Até o próximo capítulo.  
Ja Ne :D


	3. Promessa, Morte

**Respondendo Reviews.**

**Kalú:** Hahaha, obrigada *-* Estou realmente encantada que tenha gostado.. bem, você sabe.  
**MaNgA aLbInA:** Que bom que você gostou da história hahaha, de verdade. É bem difícil imaginar a Anna medrosa.. kkkkkk XD Sobre o que Anna fez para causar uma má impressão dela.. bem, a verdade é que ela vai ficar muito, muito brava com Yoh, então, ele merece u-u HAHAHA, mentira, não merece não... tadinho D: Mas enfim, acho que as coisas vão se explicar neste capítulo. Espero que não desaponte suas expectativas. ^^  
**Bruna Amâncio:** Hahahaha, sim, foi em sua homenagem. Eu só consigo imaginar comer torta de limão com chá ._. estando no Japão ou não, mas enfim, eu não entendo disso, não como torta de limão (DETALHE: COM ÁGUA? o.O é sério? ._. que troço tenso u-u) XD Sono e outono? Vamos ver nos capítulos a frente onde posso encaixar isso. Te amo muito, muito! E tá aqui.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

_– Não se preocupe, Anna-chan. Vamos nos ver logo, tá? No fim de semana eu volto para te visitar! – então, deu seu costumeiro sorriso fazendo brotar um ainda mais bonito no rosto da outra criança._  
_– Promete? – seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam, claramente esperando pela resposta afirmativa._  
_– Sim. – o garoto respondeu com convicção. Nunca mais reclamaria de ir até a casa de sua avó se isso fosse fazer a menina a sua frente feliz. – E então, vamos brincar o dia todo. Eu, você e Melody._  
_Anna sorriu mais uma vez. Toda a tristeza que Yoh havia notado em seus olhos mais cedo aquele dia havia desaparecido, e ele estava realmente feliz por isso. O garoto também não achava mais a garota assustadora, ou sentia arrepios de medo quando a observava. Agora percebia o quão doce e fofa era sua nova amiga._  
_– Certo, certo. – a senhora Kino falou empurrando o menino em direção a saída do jardim de sua pousada. – Se demorar mais sua mãe ficará preocupada. Ela já ligou para o celular da Naomi duas vezes._  
_– Tá, vovó. Calma, calma – implorava Yoh, que lutava para olhar para trás e se despedir uma última vez de suas amigas – Até semana que vem Mel, Anna-chan!_  
_– Até logo, Yoh. – a garotinha de olhos azuis acenou para seu amigo, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto._  
_Anna nada disse, apenas ficou observando o garoto ir. Assim que este desaparecera, agarrou a mão de Melody._  
_– Demora muito para o fim semana?_  
_– Ahn... se você ficar pensando demais vai demorar sim, Anna-chan._  
_– Hmm.. – ela abaixou os olhos e permaneceu um tempo fitando seus pés – Será que ele vai trazer mais torta de limão?_  
_Uma gostosa gargalhada escapou da boca da criança loira._  
_– Quem sabe, Anna... Quem sabe. – então, entrou na pousada com a mais nova em seu encalço._

_O pequeno Yoh Asakura olhou pela janela mais uma vez aquela manhã. Podia ver seu reflexo emburrado se misturar com a gotículas de água que escorriam pelo vidro transparente._  
_– Encarar a chuva não irá fazê-la parar, querido. – Keiko Asakura entrou no seu quarto pela terceira vez no dia. – Tem certeza que não quer comer nada?_  
_– Eu só quero ir na casa da vovó. – o garotinho escondeu seu rosto com os braços, que estavam apoiados no parapeito da janela._  
_– Não, não com essa chuva. Sinto muito, Yoh. – a mulher se aproximou do filho e afagou delicadamente seus cabelos castanhos. – Por que não assiste um pouco de televisão?_  
_– Não quero – resmungou com a voz abafada._  
_O olhar de Keiko pousou carinhosamente no pequeno menino. Teimoso, assim como o pai. Era realmente uma pena que os dois não pudessem passar algum tempo juntos, apesar de morarem na mesma casa. Ela tinha certeza que se dariam muito bem._  
_Yoh soltou um gemido de desgosto. Aquilo definitivamente não era justo. Havia esperado ansiosamente a semana passar e quando o sábado finalmente chega, chove. E não é como se ele pudesse ligar para as meninas e avisar que não ia, porque simplesmente sua avó não possuía um telefone em casa._  
_– Yoh, se a chuva passar, eu prometo que deixo você ir amanhã._  
_– Tá, que seja – ele desapoiou-se do parapeito e desceu da mesa em que estava sentado. Então, dirigiu-se a sua cama e cobriu todo o seu corpo com um edredom azul._

_A luz solar beijou-lhe a face logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, fazendo o herdeiro Asakura sentar-se lentamente em sua cama ainda muito sonolento. Que dia era mesmo? Sim, claro, domingo. Observou seu quarto durante algum tempo, percebendo que, apesar de ser muito cedo, ele estava incontestavelmente claro. O sol parecia querer banhá-lo com toda a sua força depois das trevas do dia anterior._  
_O dia anterior... Os olhos do pequenino se arregalaram. Claro, ele precisava visitar a Anna! Com esse pensamento em mente, ele desceu de sua cama e tratou de se arrumar. Vinte minutos depois, já estava à caminho da casa de sua avó sem nem mesmo avisar Keiko Asakura, que estava no seu mais profundo sono em um dos quartos da enorme casa._  
_Demorou algum tempo para chegar ao seu destino, mas isso não impediu o menino de abrir um sorriso de felicidade ao avistar a pousada. Uma felicidade que durou apenas até o momento em que atravessou o jardim e chegou à porta. Havia um bilhete nela:_

_**"A pousada está oficialmente fechada a partir desta noite de sábado, por tempo indeterminado.**_  
_**Tivemos que fazer uma viagem para Izumo**_  
_**Perdoe-nos pela inconveniência. **_  
_**Tenha um bom dia. Kino Asakura."**_

_Naquele dia, quando Yoh chegou em casa, avistou sua mãe falando ao telefone e, assim que ouviu o nome "Kino", correu até ela e esticou seus curtos bracinhos tentando alcançar o aparelho, praticamente implorando a Keiko que lhe passasse o telefone._  
_– Não agora, Yoh. É importante, certo? Vá para o seu quarto._  
_A contragosto, o garoto obedeceu sua mãe._  
_Depois de meia hora, a jovem mulher entrou no quarto de seu filho para explicar-lhe o ocorrido. O menino estava visivelmente nervoso e andava de um lado para o outro, mordendo os lábios._  
_– Desse jeito acabará estragando o chão do quarto, querido. – sua voz era gentil. Ela percorreu o cômodo e acomodou-se na cama de Yoh. Este, sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe._  
_– Por que a vovó foi para Izumo, mamãe?_  
_Keiko afagou carinhosamente os cabelos castanhos de seu filho._  
_– Seu avô está um pouco doente, meu amor. Minha mãe foi até lá para cuidar dele._  
_O herdeiro Asakura franziu o cenho._  
_– E desde quando a vovó se importa com o vovô?_  
_A expressão doce da mais velha se converteu em espanto e, então, uma gostosa gargalhada escapou de seus lábios._  
_– Mas é claro que ela se importa com o seu avô, meu amor. – a voz de sua mãe era uma espécie de melodia para os ouvido de Yoh – Eles podem não demonstrar, mas meus pais se amam muito. A prova disso, é que quando soube que ele estava de cama não pensou duas vezes antes de fazer as malas._  
_– Mas porque ela mora aqui em Tóquio, então? Por que não fica do lado do vovô?_  
_– Por minha causa, querido. - os olhos da mulher estavam indecifráveis naquele momento. Yoh não conseguia dizer o que exatamente ela estava sentindo... tristeza, talvez? Sim, uma espécie de melancolia estava transbordando dos olhos de sua mãe._  
_– Como assim, mamãe?_  
_Ela não respondeu, e ele resolveu não insistir. Possuía a certeza que se mais alguma pergunta escapasse de seus lábios, lágrimas transbordariam dos olhos de Keiko Asakura, e ele não queria ser o responsável por fazer sua mãe chorar._  
_– Quando ela volta, mamãe? – apoiou seu cabeça nos ombros dela e fechou os olhos, deixando sua mente ser levada para um outro lugar, para um outro alguém. Sentiu um leve aperto no coração. Por que, afinal, ele não podia brincar com Anna agora? Aquilo não era justo._

_Era hora de Kino Asakura voltar a tomar conta de sua pousada. Durante os últimos três anos anciã havia mandado Naomi, sua única funcionária, voltar a Tóquio para re-abrir e cuidar do estabelecimento, mas não era o suficiente. Todos possuíam a consciência de que Kino era a alma daquele lugar e, por mais que quisesse ficar em Izumo – sua verdadeira casa – sua pousada e sua filha precisavam dela._  
_Mas ela não iria sozinha, não dessa vez._  
_Nunca mais deixaria Yohmei sozinho, principalmente depois do infarto que ele sofrera aquela noite, há três anos. O velho rabugento iria com ela nem que, para isso, ela tivesse que amarrá-lo e arrastá-lo até Tóquio a força. E, sim, ela faria isso. A senhora de cabelos brancos levantou de sua poltrona favorita e chamou seu marido._  
_– Terminou de arrumar as nossas malas? Já está na hora de ir._  
_Ele apenas deu um gemido desgostoso. O que ela estava pensando, afinal? O tirando do lugar onde ele tanto amava, que audácia! Yohmei crescera naquela casa e um dia prometera a si mesmo que só sairia de lá no dia de sua morte. Claro que, neste dia Kino Asakura não estava do seu lado emanando aquela áurea flamejante e assustadora que o fazia obedecer todas suas ordens. Suspirou. Ela estava fazendo isso para seu bem afinal, tinha que parar de reclamar._  
_– Kino-sama, Yohmei-sama, nós já estamos prontas. – Uma garota loira e de cabelos curtos penetrou no cômodo segurando uma mala. Anna Kyoyama não havia mudado muito durante os três últimos anos. Agora com onze anos, ficara ligeiramente mais alta, seus cabelos – sempre curtos – continuavam no mesmo tom loiro escuro e, seus olhos cor de chocolate eram duros e frios. Não emanavam nenhum tipo de emoção._  
_Ao seu lado havia a presença de Melody Harrison, doze anos, sua melhor amiga. A garota também havia ficado ligeiramente mais alta, e seus olhos azuis possuíam a mesma tranquilidade de sempre. Talvez, a única coisa que mudara em sua aparência havia sido seus cabelos, finas mechas azuis serpenteavam e misturavam-se com os longos fios dourados da garota._  
_– Vamos então. – Kino falou sem cerimonias._  
_E, assim, eles voltaram para a cidade de Tóquio._

_Yoh deu o seu maior sorriso dos últimos três anos quando soube da festa que estava sendo planejada na sede Asakura para receber seus avós. E, é claro, Anna e Melody. Keiko e Mikihisa estavam realmente surpresos com a animação de seu filho em ajudar nas tarefas de casa._  
_– O que há com o Yoh, meu amor? – o homem de cabelos castanhos escuros perguntou com uma mistura de desconfiança e divertimento em sua voz – Não o vejo tão animado assim desde...desde sempre. – depositou o prato que estava enxaguando nas mãos de sua esposa, que, por sua vez, começou a secá-lo._  
_– Ele ficou assim a partir do momento em que contei-lhe sobre a vinda da minha mãe. – ela sorriu levemente._  
_O rosto do homem se contorceu em uma careta._  
_– Ele gosta tanto assim da Kino-san? Ela é meio assustadora... – não pôde terminar a frase, pois uma panela de alumínio atingiu com força sua cabeça. – Aiii – choramingou, levando as mãos no local machucado – Porque fez isso, Keiko-chan?_  
_– Tenha modos ao falar de minha mãe. – seus olhos pareciam sérios, mas logo uma estridente gargalhada de alegria escapou de seus lábios – Você fica tão engraçado quando está assustado, Micky-kun!_  
_– Ha! Vai ficar rindo de mim agora, é? Não vou deixar!_  
_As gargalhadas de Keiko Asakura aumentavam a medida que ela corria pela grande cozinha, tentando escapar dos braços de seu marido. Não demorou muito para que ele a alcançasse. Mikihisa segurou a mulher pela cintura e a encostou delicadamente na parede branca, afagou seus longos cabelos castanhos, esperando que ela recuperasse o fôlego de seu pequeno exercício._  
_– Você está bem, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou ainda com a mão direita pousada nos cabelos de sua mulher._  
_Ela assentiu, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto._  
_– Eu sempre vou estar bem se você estiver do meu lado, Micky-kun._  
_– Eu vou estar. – Mikihisa fechou os olhos e se aproximou do rosto de Keiko para beijá-la._  
_Um beijo que nunca aconteceu, devido a intromissão de uma certa garotinha de cabelos rosas._

_Tamao Tamamura apoiou-se na base da escada da mansão Asakura, seu rosto estava muito corado e a respiração extremamente acelerada. Que vergonha, que vergonha, que vergonha. Ela não podia acreditar que havia acabado de interromper um beijo entre Mikihisa-sama e sua esposa. Por Kame, como ela pode ser tão desastrada! É claro que ela deveria ter verificado se estava tudo bem antes de entrar assim, mas também... como ela poderia saber? Ela não tivera culpa. Cozinha não é lugar para agarramentos e...Aah, mas eles são os donos da casa, eles podem fazer o que quiserem, afinal. Seu rosto corou ainda mais violentamente, como isso era possível, ela não sabia._  
_– Tamao-chan, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho... Está passando mal?_  
_Ela levantou a cabeça ainda um pouco desconcertada e encarou o rosto preocupado do menino de fones de ouvido laranja a sua frente. Suas bochechas acharam uma forma de ficarem ainda mais vermelhas._  
_– Eu... Eu Estou bem, Yoh... – a garota gaguejou. _  
_Então, voltou seu rosto para o chão e passou a encarar os pés. Por que diabos era tão difícil olhar para ele? Yoh, por sua vez, franziu o cenho preocupado._  
_– Tem certeza? Se estiver com algum problema, pode falar comigo... – sorriu alegremente para garota, que também deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca – Estou procurando minha mãe. Por acaso você sabe onde ela está?_  
_A menina rapidamente respondeu:_  
_– Aham, ela está beijando na cozinha, digo... Lavando! Sua mãe está lavando a louça na cozinha._  
_Rugas de preocupação tornaram a aparecer na testa do garoto._  
_– Tem certeza de que está bem, Tamao?_  
_– Ah, ah, Yoh-sama! Co-com licença. – ela fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu correndo._  
_Yoh ficou parado olhando a garotinha desaparecer. O que exatamente havia acontecido ali?_

_Já era noite quando Yoh avistou seus avós se aproximando da mansão, ao lado de Naomi e mais outras duas meninas. Seu rosto se iluminou quando percebeu quem eram elas: Anna Kyoyama e Melody Harrison aproximavam-se a passos lentos cada uma segurando a mão de um dos anciões Asakura. Sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, o garoto largou a mão de Tamao – com quem estava brincando – e correu em direção a suas velhas amigas._  
_O coração da jovem herdeira da família Harrison saltou de seu peito ao observar seu amigo aproximando-se velozmente de onde estava. Sem pensar duas vezes, largou a mão de Yohmei Asakura e correu ao encontro dele._  
_– Aah, Yooooh! – o impacto do abraço foi tão grande que ela derrubou o garoto no chão – Que bom, que bom, que bom! Eu estava com tanta, tanta saudade. – ela ainda estava pendurada no pescoço da jovem criança quando este sentou-se na grama do jardim de sua casa, se recuperando da queda._  
_– Hahahah – ele deu sua costumeira risada e retribuiu o forte abraço. – É bom vê-la também, Mel._  
_– Anna-chaaan... vem cá! Vem dar um abraço no Yoh também. – os dois ainda não haviam soltado um ao outro quando o restante dos visitantes se aproximaram deles._  
_Yoh levantou seu olhar para a outra garota, agora parada em sua frente e abriu o seu melhor sorriso._  
_– Olá, Anna-chan._  
_Anna permaneceu estática, os braços cruzados, seu olhar estava fixo no rosto do garoto. Demorou alguns segundos até ter algum tipo de reação._  
_– Não me chame de "Anna-chan". – sua voz saiu apática e gélida – Não permito que alguém como você trate-me dessa forma. Não somos amigos e jamais seremos._  
_Os olhos de Yoh arregalaram-se. Como assim "não somos amigos"? Pôde notar que Melody moveu-se desconfortavelmente ao seu lado e sussurrou algo como "me desculpe por isso", mas ele não ouvira muito bem, pois sua atenção estava fixa na menina de cabelos curtos que caminhava de forma decida em direção a entrada da casa. O coração do menino falhou por um momento... "não somos amigos", a voz de Anna Kyoyama ainda ecoava em sua mente._  
_Novamente movido por um impulso, Yoh desfez o abraço de Melody e correu até a outra menina, tentado acompanhar seus passos._  
_Ao alcançá-la, segurou fortemente seu braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo._  
_Mas Yoh não conseguiu dizer nada, pois, neste momento, a mão esquerda de Anna acertou em cheio seu rosto. Tremendo foi o impacto que o menino caiu no chão, muito surpreso para dizer qualquer coisa._  
_– NÃO TOQUE EM MIM. – Anna gritou, seu rosto queimava de raiva. – NÃO FALE COMIGO E NEM MESMO OLHE PARA MIM! – o Asakura apenas a olhava assustado – Finja que eu não existo, Yoh Asakura. Porque, para mim, você já morreu a muito tempo._

* * *

**Izumo - **é uma cidade japonesa localizada na província de Shimane.

* * *

Weee, FINALMENTE o terceiro capítulo! Estive lutando para terminá-lo desde a semana passada, mas acho que valeu a pena. Este foi bem grande, não? O maior até agora... bom, acredito que o quarto vai demorar mais um pouquinho, certo? Então, tenham paciência.  
Obrigada por lerem!_  
_Deixem Reviews!_  
_**CRÉDITO DO CAPÍTULO:** Obrigada a minha gêmea linda que contribuiu de forma significativa para o conclusão deste capítulo! Sem ela e sua linda criatividade para coisas engraçadas, eu não teria terminado hoje, acreditem! :D_  
xoxo, Lilah.  
P.S.: Não tive tempo de revisar a última parte do capítulo. Então, caso tenha algum erro terrivelmente grotesco, me perdoem! (E me avisem por PM, para que eu possa concertar!)  
_


End file.
